Green Eyed Wolf Princess
by WolfTsamisyu7
Summary: Meet Evelin, she is the youngest child in her family,she was raised in the way of her species (so to speak) but she wants nothing more than to go out to see the world outside the protection of her pack.. Will she discover her dream or will she be grounded to her room for eternity by her Father and Alpha?
1. Chapter 1

Evelin looked out the window of her room, that was on the second floor of the castle she called home, watching as two dark large wolves fight over the snow covered landscape. She rolled her bright emerald eyes, 'Boys.' she scoffed in her thoughts

Behind her, her older brother Valeriu walked into her room, not even bother to knock like all over protective, grumpy, male werewolves are good at. "Enjoying the show princess?" he stood behind her, laying his chin on top of her head.

Evelin scoffed again, "Yeah, its such a riot to watch two idiot dominant males trying to prove who's the strongest by ripping each others fur off of their bodies. You should've brought some popcorn to top of this blood bath." she snapped, with the humor of her mother and aunts

Valeriu chuckled at his little sister than wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back against his chest. Evelin felt her wolf relax in the arms of their older brother. "This is nothing compared to the blood that will shed when you find your mate." he smiles, "Father is going to kill him."

Evelin tensed at the mention of getting a mate.. A overprotective, possessive male.. That's all they were, nothing more. Her wolf growls angrily at her.

She looks back down at the wolves as she sees the larger wolf take the smaller in his jaws, lift him up and slam the wolf onto the snow, she winces involuntarily as she saw blood spurt from the smaller wolves muzzle, "No! Stop!" Evelin pushes herself out of Valeriu's arms, ignoring his cries out for her as she runs down the stairs and out of the house, "Leave him alone!" she yells before she phases in mid-stride and tackles the larger wolf off the smaller one.

The large black wolf rolls onto the snow but jumps back to its feet snarling at the Evelin's medium sized dark brown and tan colored wolf.

"Enough!"

Evelin whines and accidentally falls onto the unconscious wolf she was trying protect as she meets the bright blue eyes of her Alpha... And father


	2. Chapter 2

"You are in Soo much trouble, girl."

"Shut up Thia!" Evelin snarls at her best friend as they make their way into the meeting room where her parents, and Thia's parents; the Alpha's of the Serbia pack; wait for them.

"Nice of you girls to finally join us." her father growls but stops when her mother smacks his arm

Fane Lupei looks down at his mate and wife, _'What Luna? You know she deserves to be punished. If I hadn't gotten there in time Damion would've skinned her.' _he stares at her with glowing blue eyes

_'I realize that wolf-man but you can not blame her for her protective nature to protect her pack mates, it would've been Caiden who got skinned if she had not stepped in.'_ Jacquelyn replies, returning the glowing eye gesture

Fane closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose, only his mate would be able to see the reason for a reckless decision. He opens eyes and looks down at his daughter, she holds his eyes for a second then drops them, knowing better to challenge a pissed off alpha. He lets out a deep sigh, "Eve, why did you challenge Damion?" he asks

Evelin feels her wolf cower over the powerful stare of their alpha, "I don't know alpha.. I was just watching and when I saw Damion slam Caiden and blood come out his mouth, something just pushed me to protect him when he was down." she replies truthfully. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees her brother Valeriu leaning against the wall his shoulders tense, watching her intently, ready to come to her rescue in the blink of an eye

Fane looks over at Decebel, "Have you talked to Costin and Sally?" he asks since Damion was their son

Decebel nods, wrapping an arm around his mate, "I have, and they have told me they will take care of it."

"Alright." he nods, then looks to the other side of the room to his first born, "Valeriu."

Vale stands up tall as he walks over to them, "Yes Alpha."

"Were you with your sister when this happened?"

Vale lowers his eyes, "Yes Alpha."

"Than why did you not stop her?!" Fane feels his wolf push power out at his son and he bares his neck in submission

"I just couldn't reach her in time, father."

"Couldn't reach her.." Fane's wolf snarls at his response, "And what do you think would've happened if-"

"Stop!"

Everyone looks over at Evelin shocked at her outburst, "Father this is my fault, not Vale's. He tried to stop me but he couldn't. So if you want to get mad at someone, get mad at me."

Jac smiles at her daughter's courage, feeling happy that she stood up for her brother _'Just let it go Fane.' _she says through their bond

Fane sighs, pulling back his power, "Alright.. Your free to go." he waves them off

With one last look at her father,Evelin heads for the door, her best friend and big brother following behind her


End file.
